U.S. Pat. No. 7,670,126 (McCready) purports to disclose a valve for controlling air flow in an air pressure channel of a molded article holder; a molded article holder co-operable with the valve; and a post-mold holding device including the molded article holder and valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,157 (Hofstetter) purports to disclose an ejector for a discharging device for the removal of preforms which enables a partially cooled preform to be detached safely from a form tool and, on complete cooling, to be likewise removed from the discharging device safely and completely.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,497 (Neter) purports to disclose a cooling tube assembly for operating on a malleable molded plastic part. The cooling tube assembly comprises a porous tube/insert having a profiled inner conditioning surface, and a vacuum structure configured to cooperate with the porous tube. In use, the vacuum develops a reduced pressure adjacent the inner conditioning surface to cause an outer surface of the malleable molded plastic part, locatable within the cooling tube assembly, to contact the inner conditioning surface of the porous insert so as to allow a substantial portion of the outer surface of the malleable part, upon cooling, to attain a profile substantially corresponding to the profile of the inner conditioning surface. The cooling tube assembly further includes a suction channel therein that is configured to cooperate with a valve member for the control of a suction flow therethrough that assists in a transferring of the molded article into the cooling tube assembly.